Luna Diviner
by Raberba girl
Summary: Saïx is Number VII in the Organization. Once upon a time, his name was Isa. For Saïx/Isa Day 2012.
1. Letter From The Past

Luna Diviner

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl

_For Saïx/Isa Day, 7 July 2012_

Summary: Collection of one-shots about Saïx and/or Isa, in honor of Saïx/Isa Day. [Saïx is Number VII in the Organization. Once upon a time, his name was Isa. For Saïx/Isa Day 2012.]

**Part 1 - Letter From The Past**

Dear twenty-four-year-old Isa,

Our teacher has given us an assignment in which we each write a letter to ourselves ten years in the future. Of course, you already knew that. I suppose the object is to get us thinking about college - they've spent the last few months getting us acquainted with application essays and job resumes and the like, despite the fact that we barely started high school. Father would approve, though Lea is predictably sitting in the desk next to me grumbling about how "dumb" this is, and I'm rather inclined to agree with him. I think it would be far more useful to be studying actual _literature_ in a literature class.

I notice that I'm rambling, which probably means that I'm procrastinating, so I will get to business now. For the record, my name is Isa Sirius Tsukino (do people still annoy you about that?), I'm fourteen years old, and am a freshman at Radiant Garden High School. My best friend - well, my only friend - is Lea Deucalion Hayes, I hope you remember him. In fact, I hope you are still friends with him...the two of us do _everything_ together, as I'm sure you recall; we've been friends since we were seven years old, and the thought that you might have fallen out of touch with him is...dismaying, to say the least. If this is the case, will you do me a favor and call him today? Frankly, I can't even imagine a future with no Lea barging through it alongside me, but who knows what will have happened in ten years. It seems likely you will have taken different educational routes after high school, one or both of you might have gotten married

Speaking of which, do you have a girlfriend? I am very curious about this. You know why, but I don't want to write it because Lea keeps trying to read over my shoulder.

I have a lot of other questions for you, too... Rather foolish of me, considering how I will discover the answers. Oh, why not; this is a rough draft, anyway. First question: Did you and Lea ever find out what those monsters were, or confirmed whether or not they really were coming from the castle? Did you ever manage to infiltrate the castle? What did you find there (if so)? Did you ever find Lea's brother and sister, or at least find out what happened to them? That last one is the one I want to know the most. Lea is pretty much back to his old self now, but sometimes when he's in quieter moods, I can tell he still misses them a lot. I can only imagine how it must hurt, losing loved ones like that, especially when they were so young. I wish I knew what to say to him whenever I can see that he's thinking about it.

I am also wondering about Luna. I'm pretty sure she must be dead by now (in your time, I mean), but

Well, she is dead, isn't she. She wasn't a kitten when I found her, and it _has_ been ten years, after all. Did you get another cat? What does she (or he) look like, what is his/her name, etc., etc... Oh, this is silly, I'm going to stop asking you questions now, since you obviously can't answer in a way that would be at all useful.

Lea has already finished his letter, so he's going to start bothering me even more now. Here, I'll let him write something to you:

YO FUTURE ISA! What's up homie it's Lea YOUR BEST BUD EVER, if you ditched me Imma time travel and smack you with these frisbees, so go eat ice cream with the most awesome guy in Radiant Garden (aka ME, DUH) ok thanks bye.

This is Isa again. If you still have to put up with this ten years in the future, you have my full sympathies.

Well, let's see. I think we're supposed to record all these things like what the cost of movie tickets are and which celebrities are famous right now and who the mayor is...you can research all that, though, so I find that pointless. I still wish I could somehow get the answers to my questions early...who that mysterious boy is who never speaks, why the king has been so absent from the public eye lately, what exactly is that newcomer, Xehanort, up to...

Lea is also pestering me to ask you if you have a girlfriend who's willing to "put up with my nerdyness," even though I've told him I already wrote something similar. He wants to know if you have grown a "fro," whatever that is, and if you've gotten more piercings or a tattoo. Sometimes, I am honestly bewildered at why I am friends with this person. He doesn't care at all about, for example, which university you graduated from, even though that is something of great importance to me at the moment. The teachers are not the only ones pressuring us about college. Father has made his personal preference for me very clear, and that school is much more difficult to get into than the one where Lea is probably going. I'm _capable_ of earning my way through, certainly; the problem is that my interests lie elsewhere.

This castle project of ours, for example. I'm hesitant to commit too much to paper, but let's just say that Lea and I have been busy this past year. It's left us with little time for extracurricular activities or socializing; as it is, I have a difficult time even completing my usual homework assignments. I would not relish an added workload, yet this is so important to Father... I wish I could truly ask you. Do you regret whatever decision I made?

What are you doing now? Where do you live? Where do you work, who do you work for, and what do you do for employment? Who are the new people you've met since you were me? Are you friends with any of them even half as much as I am with Lea? ...Do you still have the phobia? (I am _begging_ you, please say no. Please.)

This really is a pointless assignment, and I'm looking around and realizing that my letter is much longer than everyone else's, they're already done. Lea is throwing various small objects at the girls in the row on the other side of me, he's always been exasperating when he's bored.

Well, I hope this was an interesting glimpse of your past life. I hope, with all my heart, that you are doing well and are happy. Tell your loved ones hello from me.

Best regards,

Isa S. Tsukino, age fourteen

o.o.o

Author's Notes: I actually got _three_ plot bunnies for Saïx/Isa Day, but I completely and totally slacked off on DevArt instead of working on them. So I was typing up one of the partial drafts at three o'clock in the afternoon, thinking in a depressed way about how much of it there still was to write and that I'm not gonna make it, and it was stressing me out, so I quit and worked on Bon-Bon's screenshot meme instead. (XD Will post later tonight, sweetie. ^^)

Then I was taking a break from that - and Plunny #4 occurred to me. Much, MUCH shorter, yaaaayyyy! :D So Isa's letter to Saïx is going to serve as the July 7th start of series, and I can upload the other installments at my leisure. (Oh, and for the record, they ALL ended up as really AkuSai instead of Saïx/Isa, argh. Why am I surprised at this. *eyeroll*)

I am hesitant to call this fic a final draft, because it's really not, but I can pretend it is because it's supposed to be a rough draft for Isa, too. *smile/sweatdrop* There's no punctuation after "married" because he got distracted and forgot to finish his sentence. ^^; Let me know if it comes across that way or if it just looks dumb... You people who know me well might be able to guess what he's curious/worried about. (And for you people who don't know me well, no, he is not gay.)

About the ages, those are just my guesstimations. Canon could eventually prove me wrong, but at the moment, I work off the assumption that Ven, Lea, & Isa are all fourteen in BBS.

"Fro" is short for "afro." XD (As in, the hairstyle.)

Hee, I wrote this with the CatC universe in mind. (Yay, I got to mention Isa's cat early! This, btw, is what he meant in the epilogue of _Christmas at the Castle_ - his Somebody had a pet cat, and his Nobody has a pet dog. And Lea had a pet dog to contrast with Axel's kitty.) I totally have to write a scene where Saïx and/or Axel find this letter, and Lea's letter too. X3 Which, come to think of it, I should try write for Axel/Lea day on August 8th.


	2. Lea's Letter

Lea's Letter  
A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl

_For Axel/Lea Day, 8 August 2012_

Summary: Lea had the same school assignment his best friend did.

A/N: Companion fic to Isa's letter in _Luna Diviner_.

Ughhhh, I think this fic sucks (I had to add it onto Saïx/Isa's series because I couldn't bear to post it all by its horrible self), but then I think most of my writing sucks, so whatever. -.-

o.o.o

So hi future Lea! We're supposed to write these boring letters to our future selves for school

Holy friggin HEY YOU'RE OUT OF SCHOOL, AREN'T YOU! Luckyyyy, it's not fair! What'd you graduate in? Pyrotechnology LOL ok lame joke but DUDE that would be awesome if they gave out degrees for making stuff explode. Whatever.

This is so duuumb... Isa's over there writing all studious like the goody two shoes he is, I wanna bug him. Hold on a sec.

LAME he's writing about college and applications, STOP BEING SO BORING DUDE. Now he's writing about me XD XD XD Awesome.

What are you guys up to in the future? You broke into the castle finally, right? Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode if we don't get in there soon. I keep telling myself over and over and over again they're not gonna be there they're not gonna be there they're friggin not gonna be there, but I have to _see_, you know? If there's bodies to find I have to find them. If there's clues, if there's anything, I HAVE TO FIND THEM.

This is friggin depressing, shut up Lea. (Me Lea, not you Lea duh nevermind.)

BORED What's Isa writing?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ARGH same thing as me SHUT UP DUDE.

Ok I'm ignoring him now so he can write his stupid letter and maybe you guys have figured out how to time travel with super duper future technology and can tell us what happened to my brother and sister. Ha ha and I bet you married some rich hot chick and Isa's a rock star and it rains candy from the sky every weekend and those two kids aren't dead and we all live happily ever after.

ANYWAY. How much do movie tickets cost? That's one of the questions we're supposed to ask you. No, wait, that's one of the things we're supposed to tell you. So bored, whatever. It's 5 munny. Me and Isa don't go to the movies much cuz we're too busy working on Operation: Secret. We're so busy that my love life is non existent, so I'm never gonna find my hot rich wife and I'm never gonna see those two again, am I.

SHUT UP LEA ok you know what forget this crap hope you have a happy life bye.

Lea

P.S. I was gonna turn my letter in but I reread it and it's depressing and I wasn't being sarcastic. You have an awesome life, right?

Hey here's Isa, I want him to tell you something. Because he's too nerdy to be depressing.

Hello, future-Lea, this is Isa (teenage Isa, obviously). I have honorably refrained reading the previous contents of this letter, despite catching a glimpse of the term "nerdy" before Lea (teenage Lea) folded the page over.

He's looking at me expectantly like he thinks I'm going to write something that will set worlds alight, but all I feel like saying right now is the same thing I told my own future self: I hope you two are still friends. If you're not, please call him today. And if you still are, I am relieved, and call him anyway. You worry me, getting into so much trouble, so please listen to Isa, all right? If anything bad happens to you, I'd rather it be Isa's fault than because you were being your usual idiot self.

Hey it's Lea again DON'T LISTEN TO HIM you know it's your job to get the two of you in trouble nyah. Give future Isa a noogie from me, k?

Lea  
Isa

LOL look at his girly cursive

If you haven't learned cursive by now, you're a lost cause.

Cursive sucks

You only say so because you're an uncultured ignoramus.

Oooooh Mr. Smarty Pants Tough Guy, shut up I can still beat you at video games

Yes, and this gaming talent of yours is _such_ a fine contribution to society.

Buying lots of video games is good for the economy

You don't know the first thing about the economy.

Economy sucks too OH LOOK NO MORE ROOM ON THE PAGE HA HA HA I win loser!


End file.
